Nealousy
by 247FairyTail
Summary: Nealousy Natsu being jealous? One-shot for Nalu week! Please R&R!


**Yup I make up Nealousy, (Natsu being Jealous). Enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! Inspired by, and in honor for... Nalu week!**

* * *

He didn't realize it at first, but when he scrunched up his fists hard enough to draw blood he was shot with realization, in the heart.

He was jealous.

He, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander from Fairy Tail was jealous. For what, was he jealous because of Lucy? No way! But then why does his heart hurt so much? Why can't he just ignore it like most things and shrug it off. But no, he had too sink his fingers into his arms and glare. Of course leave it to her boyfriend to glare back. Did she even notice? How much this hurt him? How much less time she hangs out with him in order to be more with **him**? Did she notice he doesn't brake into her house anymore? Did she notice she doesn't even say a simple hello anymore? Did she? Does she!?

**She does.**

He doesn't talk to her anymore. He doesn't hang out with her, brake in, walk her home, go on missions with her, eat with her, raid her kitchen, sleep in her bed, and see her anymore. He completely ignores her now. Now that he realizes he was jealous, he stays away. When she is near, he strays away. He has gone overboard on 'being jealous' terms, and has actually gotten so pissed off at one point and literally punched **him**, when he saw **him **kiss Lucy. He scoffs every time he hears **his** name. _Dakota_. Ugh! Even saying it in his head gets him angry! Why is he getting so upset anyway? It's not like he had any romantic feelings towards Lucy, before **he** came along. So why is he getting so frustrating and over emotional? It's not like he loves her or anything. Love? Could he love her? Could he love Lucy? He thought she was just his best friend.

He is completely lost.

**She doesn't feel right. Not with him. Not with Dakota. It was just a little crush at first, but now she doesn't feel anything. Her feelings vanished, along with ****_Natsu..._**

**His disappearance has awoken new feelings. The want to be with ****_him_****. She hasn't seen him in two weeks. She isn't even sure why. **

**She is completely lost.**

Its been four weeks since he has seen her. His heart feels like it's been ripped to shreds, then fed to him. He has been going to missions non-stop, with Happy, just to avoid her, but it's been getting harder, and harder. The need to be with her, is getting more frustrating to face everyday.

* * *

"Flame brain! Oi, wait up!" I internally screamed for being stopped in front of the guild. Just a bit glad that Happy wasn't with me. "What do you want pervert?'

"What did you just... Never mind. Where are you off to?"

"Another job, why?" His face is as calm as ever. "Lucy said she wanted to talk to you."

"Why would she want to see me? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"You idiot, she broke up with him last week, you've been gone so long you didn't even hear." My face was probably filled with shock, because he started to snicker. "Where-"

"She's at her apartment. She is still pretty fragile from their break up, so don't screw this up."

* * *

"Hey, Luce, you in here?" She was sitting in her chair at her desk, tapping her pen against the paper, leaving many dots of ink. "Na-Natsu?" She stuttered. "Natsu! You actually came!" As soon as I made it through the window she enveloped me into a bear hug. I returned her gesture, getting a huge whiff of her scent. I nearly whimpered when she pulled away. "So, Gray told me you had to tell me something?"

"Oh, right." She said backing away a little. "Well I have something to tell, but I also wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." I calmly stated, then Lucy grabbed my arm. She walked me over to her couch, where she sat me down and went next to me. "As you must've heard, me and Dakota-" I let out a growl when she said his name. She gave me a confused look then continued. "-broke up." My expression turned cold when a tear slipped out of her eye. "Lucy! Hey what's wrong?" I pulled her close to me, and held her there, trying my best to comfort her. "H-He hurt m-me... He ch-cheated on me." I pulled away a bit to see her face. Why didn't I notice this before? The smell of salt coming from her pillow, her puffy red eyes. Had she been crying this whole time? This whole week?

* * *

He was beyond mad. He was furious, anger pooling out of him in the form of steam. His skin was basically on fire. Lucy let go and backed away with a gasp. "Na-Natsu? What's happening?"

"I'll kill him! He won't get away with this!" He stood up abruptly and marched towards the window. His fury leaving a trail behind in the form of shoe marks, burnt into her carpet. Natsu was ready to jump, but felt a cold touch on his arm. He flinched and stopped in his tracks. His face turned to meet with a crying Lucy. Her hair draped in front of her face as to shield her eyes. His boiling anger calmed down to just a stir at the site of her. He jumped off the window sill, back into her apartment. He once again brought her close, trying to calm himself down. He then slowly started to go down, bringing her with him. He sat on the floor with her in his arms, his back was against the wall, just beneath the window. She sat in his lap facing him, one hand grabbing his vest like a life line, and the other, intertwined in his hair. Her legs were bent, knees facing him, but they laid on the cold floor.

He reached his arm out to grab a blanket that laid on a nearby chair. He then placed the blanket over her back, covering her legs in the process. Although the dragon slayer was plenty warm, he could only keep the skin touching him warm. So having a blanket over the two kept the heat in their embrace. His thoughts were silenced when he heard her sobs. "Promise me! Promise me...you will stay...here...with me. Promise me you wouldn't leave! Please!" Her face was red to the point she'd look like a tomato. He caved in. "Fine... I promise I won't leave... I promise to stay here with, you, Luce." At this point, his anger has vanished and the only thing that mattered was her. Lucy.

It was all going to be okay now. He no longer needed to be jealous, and she no longer needed to be confused. They were finally together, maybe not as a couple (yet), but they were as they needed to be.

* * *

**R&R? Whatcha think? This is just a one-shot so I won't be continuing.**


End file.
